Lovebug
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: This wasn't just a love bug bite; he was hooked for life. CS One-shot inspired by Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers


**So no lie, I've been obsessing over the Jonas Brothers after Sucker came out and I've just been binge listening to their songs and living my best 12 year old dreams. I legitimately couldn't get this song stuck out of my head and there might be another one-shot on Sucker to follow soon. I was debating on making that one-shot into another chapter, but we'll see. In any case, enough of my incessant rambling, please enjoy this fluffy CS one-shot :)**

**~Deepika**

* * *

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_  
_I'm just breathless_  
_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_  
_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_  
_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Lovebug - Jonas Brothers_

He called her for the first time in a while yesterday. Though they had never really lost contact, she was a big deal now and was traveling through regions, making a name for herself like he knew she always would. They had always danced around the fact of starting something but despite the fact that they were older and wiser, they never had. He had spent years searching and chasing for a dream but found that it felt like he was still missing a piece inside of him.

Drew decided to take a chance. He knew that she was in Sinnoh right now but Solidad had told him that he should really call her. He had felt his heart pounding as he heard the phone ring and then heard her voice say hello. It hadn't been very long since they had last spoken but hearing her voice was like taking in a gulp of fresh air. There was a certain soothing effect her voice had on him and it was like he was transported back to when they would participate in contests together all those years ago.

They spent way too long talking about nothing and everything. She caught him up on all of her travels and how the Wallace Cup had went. He caught her up on how it felt to have been taking a break and how he had been feeling a little uninspired lately. They talked for hours and hours and he had to remind himself that though it felt like they were just a couple of cities away, they were an entire region away from one another. Reluctantly, he had to put the phone down or else neither of them would get any sleep and May still had a couple of days left of her vacation.

So now here he was, sitting in his hotel room, trying not to think of_ her_. Her smile, her eyes, how she so humble and naively thought she was subpar when she was literally known as the Princess of Hoenn. She left him breathless, speechless, and hopeless. He was supposed to be the cool, calm, and collected one and she just upended everything and left him head over heels. It was that feeling of being so overwhelmed by something and wanting to yell his feelings from the rooftop. He had spent years trying to deny this feeling, convincing himself that they were better only as friends and that he didn't want to ruin the relationship they had spent years building.

Drew had tried not to let his nervousness show as he heard the knock on his door. He was better than some lovesick little kid. He was Drew Hayden, one of the top coordinators of Hoenn and had hordes of women who fell at his feet. And though he towered her, when Drew opened his door, he had felt the breath being sucked out of his lungs when she had looked up at him with doe eyes, some unknown mischief sparkling in those blue eyes of hers. He had opened his mouth to speak but was literally speechless as he had taken in her tanned skin, wavy brunette hair, and orange and green tube top and shorts ensemble.

She had wasted no time in confidently walking in, closing the door behind her, grabbing his purple shirt and pulling him down to her. Their lips had finally collided in what had felt like almost a decade's worth of buildup. It was everything he had dreamed of and more. They had found themselves in a tangle of limbs as they both succumbed to what they had been fighting against for years. In the back of his mind, Drew was glad that he hadn't been the only one to feel this way, but had promptly lost all ability to think as they fell back on his bed.

In the wee hours of the morning, Drew woke up, wondering if last night had been a dream. He glanced over and felt himself let out a sigh of relief as he saw the brunette next to him wearing nothing but a sheet, watching her back slowly rise and fall as she remained oblivious to the world around her. Who would have thought that the silly crush he had on her when they were younger would morph into what it was today? This wasn't just some temporary thing. He was hooked on May Maple for life.


End file.
